As Cartas Seladas
by Shaoran-kun
Summary: Um novo livro de cartas mágicas foi encontrado. As cartas mais poderosas já criadas estão livres. Agora o destino do mundo está nas mãos de uma pequena garota...
1. Inicio

AS CARTAS SELADAS pt. 1  
  
"O Início"  
  
  
  
Passa se um ano depois do aprisionamento da carta Vácuo. Sakura pensa que já possui todas as cartas Clow.  
  
Tomoeda vive um tempo de paz e harmonia... todas turbulências haviam se encerrado.  
  
Shaoran havia voltado para Hong Kong já fazia um ano.  
  
Fujitaka, o pai de Sakura, é convidado para dar aulas em uma faculdade em Tóquio e resolve se mudar. Sakura fica muito chateada, pois ela havia morado toda a sua vida lá... todos seus amigos moravam naquela pequena cidade, suas aventuras... foi lá que ela conheceu seu amado Shaoran...  
  
Touya iria continuar em Tomoeda, pois já estava na faculdade. Iria morar na casa dos avós de Yukito. Sakura infelizmente não podia fazer nada... tinha que ir com seu pai... não tinha jeito!  
  
Sakura e seu pai chegaram em Tóquio e foram para uma casa alugada. A velha casa estava à venda. Sakura foi estudar em um grande colégio... maior que o de Tomoeda.  
  
Já faziam três meses que eles estavam morando em Tóquio. As férias de Sakura iam começar. Então ela liga para Tomoyo e a avisa que está indo pra lá. Tomoyo fica super feliz!  
  
Finalmente o dia de viajar chegou! Sakura pega suas malas e entra no carro de seu irmão, que viera buscá-la. Ao chegar em Tomoeda Sakura percebe algo estranho, mas supõe se tratar de suas lembranças, de suas aventuras... de tudo o que vivera naquela cidade. Touya a leva para a casa de Tomoyo e vai para a faculdade. Ao entrar na casa de Tomoyo, Sakura se depara com todos seus amigos e uma imensa festa em sua homenagem... mas faltava alguém... quem ela mais gostaria de ver... Todos a abraçaram com muitas saudades. Até Eriol tinha vindo da Inglaterra para vê-la... aliás, não só ela, né?  
  
Horas depois chegam Touya e Yukito. Yukito e Eriol chamam Sakura em um lugar onde eles poderiam conversar mais reservadamente. Eles entram no escritório. Lá Yukito assume sua verdadeira forma. Eriol pergunta a Sakura se, por acaso, ela teria sentido a presença de uma carta Clow. A princípio ela nega, mas depois se lembra de quando entrou na cidade. Yue diz se tratar de uma carta criada com uma magia muito forte, talvez até mais forte que as cartas Clow. Eriol começa a contar pra Sakura o que sabia... "Há muito tempo, o mago Clow criou esse livro poderoso que atualmente você possui. O livro das Cartas Clow. Porém, ele percebeu que as cartas Clow eram, em sua generalidade, boas e criou um outro livro para equilibrar o yin-yang cósmico. Ele lacrou esse livro a sete chaves e o escondeu em um lugar até então desconhecido. As cartas apenas se libertariam se o possuidor das cartas Clow fosse uma pessoa muito bondosa, o que, pela lógica, desequilibraria as energias cósmicas. Como a pessoa que as possui é você, e você é uma pessoa muito bondosa, outra das cartas se libertou para re-equilibrar a energia. Você se lembra da Carta do Vácuo? Então, quando você a capturou, você re-equilibrou as energias, porém agora desequilibrou de novo... O único modo de equilibrar de vez é você capturar agora todas as cartas seladas." Sakura ficou perplexa ao ouvir toda a história e, temendo a resposta, perguntou à Eriol quantas eram essas cartas. Eriol responde: "Contando com a carta do vácuo, elas totalizam seis: "O Caos"; "A Morte"; "O Apocalipse"; "O Medo" e a pior de todas, a que reúne todo o mal do universo...".  
  
1 "AH! Então são poucas!!!" – diz Sakura  
  
"Sim. Mas você precisa saber que a carta Vácuo que você capturou, é a mais fraca delas..." – Eriol retruca  
  
- É Sakura, vejo que teremos muitos problemas daqui pra frente... Pelo menos poderemos contar com você, né Eriol? – Diz Kero, que acabara de sair de uma das malas de Sakura.  
  
Pois é Kero... Queria tanto que o Li também tivesse aqui para nos ajudar...  
  
Dois dias se passam e o telefone da casa dos Kinomoto toca... Touya atende e não gosta nem um pouco da voz que ouve no telefone...  
  
- Alô? Por favor, eu poderia falar com a Sakura? – Era ele... Shaoran. Havia algo de preocupante em seu tom de voz, então Touya decidiu chamar logo sua irmã, sem ficar enchendo o saco do "moleque atrevido".  
  
- Li? É você?!? – Sakura diz isso e sente seu rosto corar...  
  
- Sakura... eu tenho sentido uma energia estranha ultimamente, você sabe de alguma coisa?  
  
Então, Sakura conta tooooda a história sobre as cartas seladas para ele, que prometera vir o mais rápido possível, trazendo consigo uma pessoa muito especial...  
  
Uma semana depois do telefonema, Shaoran chega à Tomoeda junto com uma menina misteriosa... que ninguém sabia de quem se tratava. Sakura ficou morrendo de ciúmes ao ver Li descendo com a menina... mas também ficou muito feliz de poder ver novamente seu grande amor.  
  
Ela corre e abraça Shaoran, que fica vermelho (pra variar, né? Hehehe). A menina estava usando um vestido vermelho e uma daquelas capas que cobrem da cabeça aos pés (esqueci de dizer... era inverno no Japão...). Sakura olha e cumprimenta a menina, que finge não vê-la e continua andando... Shaoran sussurra ao ouvido de Sakura:  
  
- Não repara, ela é meio estranha mesmo...  
  
- Mas... Li, quem é essa menina?  
  
Shaoran não responde e diz que precisa levar as malas para o apartamento alugado e que depois passaria na casa de Tomoyo e eles conversariam melhor. Ela aceita.  
  
Depois de desembarcarem, descarregarem as malas, comerem e tomarem um bom banho, Shaoran e a menina vão à casa da Tomoyo. Lá chegando encontram-se com Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Kerberus, Yue, Spinel, Nakuru e Misuki. Estavam todos muito preocupados, pois, se as cartas ficassem livres poderia ocorrer uma tragédia inédita na história da humanidade.  
  
Shaoran cumprimenta todos e apresenta a menina misteriosa. Seu nome é Akuya. Prima de Shaoran e de Meilin. Fôra treinada pelas amigas da mãe de Shaoran e por ela mesma. Desde quando era um bebê, todos já a preparavam para seu destino na área da magia. Hoje, após 13 anos de treinamento, tornara-se uma das mais poderosas bruxas do mundo. As velhas senhoras já haviam previsto que um dia o livro das cartas seladas se libertaria, e decidiram fazer sua parte formando uma nova bruxa, com a vitalidade de uma criança, e a sabedoria de uma velha... daí surgiu Akuya.  
  
Todos a cumprimentaram e começaram a discutir sobre a melhor forma de capturar as tais cartas seladas. Sabiam que nenhuma magia criada por Clow surtia efeito nas cartas. Ou seja, nenhuma das Cartas Sakura que eram Cartas Clow, nem nenhum dos guardiões. É... eles estavam numa enrascada...  
  
E agora? O que farão? Quase todos ali presentes dependem da magia de Clow...  
  
Próximo capítulo: "Pesadelos" – Sakura tem estranhos pesadelos com fantasmas e não consegue dormir de medo... Aliás... todos da cidade têm pesadelos? O que está acontecendo aqui??? 


	2. Pesadelos

As Cartas Seladas capítulo 2:  
  
Pesadelos  
  
Como descrito no capítulo anterior, estavam todos preocupados sobre como poderiam capturar as tais Cartas Seladas. Sakura pensava em criar novas cartas mas Eriol disse que seria perigoso para ela criar novas cartas, que exigia muita magia. Ainda mais que as novas cartas teriam que superar em poder as velhas cartas Clow. Dos que estavam lá presentes, apenas três pessoas tinham magia própria, sem relação com a de Clow: Shaoran, Akuya e Misuki.  
  
Eles ficaram conversando até altas horas naquele dia. Shaoran e Akuya chegaram no apartamento por volta de 3 horas da manhã, enquanto os outros dormiram na casa de Tomoyo.  
  
Enquanto dormia, Shaoran teve um estranho sonho....  
  
"- Sakura... onde você vai??? Ei... fique aqui... não me deixe!!!  
  
- Eu vou embora Li... não devo ficar aqui... além do mais... você não significa nada pra mim!!!  
  
- Sa... sa.. sa... Sakura...  
  
- Isso mesmo!!! Você num passa de um objeto pra mim... Te usei só pra juntar as cartas clow!  
  
- Mas... e quanto aos seus eu te amo, eram todos falsos??? Mas... eu via nos seus olhos que você me amava!!!  
  
- Hahahahaha... foi muito fácil enganar um tonto igual a você  
  
[Sala de aula] – Huahuahauhauhauha.... olhem só... o chinesinho babaca foi deixado pela Sakura... Huahauhauh (Naoko)  
  
- É mesmo Naoko!!! Hahuahauhea... Olhe só... agora ela está indo pra Inglaterra com o Eriol... (Chiharu)  
  
- Sa... sa... SAKURAAAA!!!!!! (Shaoran)"  
  
- SAKURAAAAA!!!!!  
  
- O que é isso Shaoran??? Por que você está gritando assim??? (Akuya)  
  
- Uhn... Ah... era só um pesadelo!!! Ainda bem... mas parecia tão real!!! – Responde Shaoran meio perplexo ainda...  
  
Assim como Shaoran, Sakura também teve um "sonho" estranho...  
  
"- Ahn? Onde estou? Mas... que lugar estranho!!! Parece um... um... AHHHHH!!! É UM CEMITÉRIO!!!!!  
  
- Olá Sakura... )  
  
- Fan... fan... FANTA-TA-TA-TASMAAAA!!!!! Socorro!!! Me ajudem!!! Tem um fantasma aqui!!!!  
  
- Pois não garotinha? (outro fantasma)  
  
- Aiii não... socorroooo!!!!!  
  
Os fantasmas se aproximam de Sakura, como se fossem pegá-la, ela se abaixa no chão e dá um grito... de repente... o sonho muda de lugar...  
  
- (abrindo os olhos) Unh... cadê os fantasmas??? Foram embora!!! ^-^  
  
- Mas... que lugar é esse?!?  
  
Sakura estava em um lugar que parecia um velho castelo... iluminado por tochas espalhadas pelos corredores proporcionalmente. Ela andava por um corredor que parecia não ter fim e nem começo... Eis que ela vê uma pessoa... era uma mulher de óculos escuros e capa branca, cabelos cor de mel... seu rosto estava oculto pela capa, de modo que Sakura não podia vê- lo. Estava parada em frente à porta que terminava o corredor. Sakura olha e pergunta onde estava...ela então a responde: - Você está no mundo dos sonhos, garotinha...  
  
- E... o que acontece nesse mundo? – pergunta Sakura... curiosa...  
  
- Bom... hehe... tudo depende da situação, do seu estado e de algumas outras influências...  
  
- Uhn... quem é o senhor?  
  
- Eu? Logo você saberá quem eu sou... um dia você me verá... não aqui, mas no mundo real, o mundo fora dos sonhos... que depende de você para continuar existindo...  
  
- Ahn??? Como assim??? Ei!!! Onde a senhora vai?!? Volte aqui... Tenho muitas perguntas ainda!!!  
  
- As respostas pras suas perguntas virão com o tempo, quando for necessário... – dizendo isso a mulher entrou pela porta. Sakura pensou em segui-la, mas a porta estava trancada...  
  
Ela volta caminhando pelo corredor, pensativa, quando, do nada, o "cenário" do sonho muda novamente... Agora ela estava em um lugar aberto, como um pátio, parcialmente iluminado, sozinha. Então ela vê algo se aproximando... era uma menininha toda de preto e muito pálida... seus olhos não tinham brilho, sua pele parecia gelada... como se estivesse morta... Seu cabelo era longo e encaracolado, preto como as trevas... Seu olhar era frio, amedrontador... Ela foi se aproximando de Sakura... que, curiosa, perguntou:  
  
- Ei garotinha, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Eu vago pelos corações de todos os seres humanos...  
  
- Como assim???  
  
- Essa é a minha missão... vagar pelos corações de todos buscando seus medos  
  
- Mas... porque você faz isso?  
  
- Por quê? Porque é meu destino...  
  
- E... quem é você?  
  
- Eu... eu sou............"  
  
- Ei Sakura, acorde!!! Já são quase 11 horas!!!! – Dizia Tomoyo, enquanto chacoalhava o corpo de Sakura  
  
- Anh... Tomoyo!!! Cadê a menina???  
  
- Que menina, Sakura??? A Akuya???  
  
- Não... a menininha de preto que.... Ah! Deixa... foi tudo um sonho....  
  
- Bom, vamos descer então! Estão todos lá embaixo, inclusive Shaoran e Akuya... À propósito... vocês estão namorando?  
  
- AH!!! Na... não Tomoyo... ele não falou nada comigo ainda...  
  
- Aiai... esse Shaoran é um lerdo mesmo... tsc, tsc, tsc...  
  
Sakura e Tomoyo descem para a sala de jantar, que estava cheia de coisas para o café da manhã. Eles tomam o café e vão para o quarto de Tomoyo para conversar mais.  
  
Sakura comenta sobre seu sonho e todos ficam de boca aberta. Eriol pergunta:  
  
- Sakura, como era essa menina do seu sonho?  
  
- Ah... era uma menininha de preto e beeem branquinha.... seus olhos eram estranhos... e seu cabelo era grande e preto, também. Ela disse que vagava pelos corações em busca do medo das pessoas... que estranho, não acha?  
  
- Sakura... você se encontrou com a carta do Medo... isso quer dizer que ela está por perto...  
  
Todos no quarto fazem silêncio... até que Sakura o interrompe:  
  
- Mas, Eriol, como se derrota a carta do Medo?  
  
- Bom Sakura... isso... eu não sei... ^^'''  
  
- ^^'''  
  
Passaram-se mais dois dias... Sakura não tiveram mais nenhum sonho estranho... até aquela noite...  
  
Sakura começou a ver fantasmas e monstros sempre que adormecia um pouco... ficou sem conseguir dormir por uns dois dias... Começou-se a notar que todas as pessoas da cidade estavam lentas... quando se perguntava o porquê, a resposta era sempre a mesma: "É que eu não consegui dormir direito essa noite...".  
  
Estava claro pra eles (Shaoran, Eriol, etc.) que a Carta do Medo estava agindo... Eriol e Akuya eram os únicos que tinham um sono tranqüilo... nem mesmo Misuki conseguia isso.  
  
Então, numa noite todos foram atrás da carta Medo. Eriol os guiava com seus poderes... ela estava no aeroporto. Sakura usou a carta do sono e os guardas dormiram, possibilitando assim sua entrada.  
  
- Vejam... lá está ela – sussurra Eriol.  
  
- É... foi essa menina que apareceu no meu sonho!!! – disse alto Sakura -  
  
Então a carta se vira em direção à eles... começam a surgir fantasmas e coisas medonhas pelo aeroporto... e a carta ri...  
  
Sakura, que morre de medo de fantasmas, se esconde atrás de Shaoran. Akuya e Eriol se posicionam à frente deles. Akuya começa a recitar uns versos incompreensíveis e os fantasmas ficam longe... e vão desaparecendo aos poucos... Shaoran usa sua carta do trovão para paralisá-la, Akuya segura os vampiros com sua magia, Eriol faz um escudo em volta de Sakura para ela não ser ferida, e ela vai até a carta para capturá-la. Faz todo o ritual e começa a captura... porém, ela desmaia... Não tinha dormido todos os outros dias, o que enfraqueceu seus poderes. Shaoran vai ajudá-la e para de atacar a carta... Ao fazer isso, o Medo fica livre novamente, e atinge Sakura, prendendo-a numa bola negra, cheia do medo das pessoas da cidade... Shaoran cai no chão de joelhos, se sentindo inútil por não tê-la salvo... Eriol tenta tirar Sakura da bola negra mas, como dito antes, nenhuma magia de Clow afeta as cartas negras... Ele então decide ir até Shaoran. Akuya não consegue mais deter os seres estranhos...  
  
Eriol puxa Shaoran para ele sair de lá, já que os monstros se libertariam da bruxaria de Akuya em pouco tempo... Akuya sai correndo... Shaoran, chorando, insiste em ficar...  
  
- Vamos Shaoran!!! Não seja idiota!!! Se você ficar aqui e morrer não teremos como salvar Sakura!!! – Gritava (milagre!) Eriol -  
  
- NÃAAAAO!!!! Eu vou ficar perto da Sakura... até... O FIIIIMMMM!!!!!!  
  
Eis que, nesse momento, uma forte luz branca brilha de dentro da esfera negra que envolvia Sakura... o Medo tenta se proteger da Luz, mas é inútil... Eriol se espanta com aquilo. Shaoran aproveita para atacar a carta do medo com toda sua força...  
  
- Você... não vai conseguir TIRÁ-LA DE MIIIIM!!!!!!  
  
Nesse momento, a esfera negra estoura e Sakura surge no meio de todo aquele brilho ofuscante. A Carta fica espantada com aquilo...  
  
- Mas... porquê??? Ninguém pode sair do meu pesadelo!!! - "dizia" a Carta Clow  
  
- O medo, por mais forte que seja, não consegue vencer o amor... e você... nunca vai conseguir nos derrotar... – Dizendo isso, Sakura pega aquela fonte de luz que a tirara de dentro da bola de pesadelos e a vira mostrando para a carta do Medo – Veja... aqui está o SEU... pior pesadelo!!! AMOOOOOOOORRRR!!!! (ela está "acionando" a carta do Amor)  
  
Então, um enorme brilho envolve a carta negra, que perde toda sua energia...  
  
- Carta criada pelo mago Clow, abandone sua velha forma para servir ao seu novo dono... Em nome de SAKURAA!!! MEDOOO!!!!  
  
Ao erguer seu báculo, o Medo se transforma em carta e cai nas mãos de Sakura.... Mas não é uma carta rosa, como todas as outras, é uma carta negra... toda preta...  
  
Após prender a carta do Medo, Sakura desmaia...  
  
  
  
- Uaaahhhh... Que noite gostosa!!! ^-^... Há quanto eu não dormia tão bem assim!!! Bom dia Kero!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ah!!! Bom dia Sakura!!!!  
  
(descendo as escadas para o café) – Bom dia pai!!! Bom dia Touya!!!  
  
- Bom dia filha!  
  
- Bom dia monstrenga....  
  
- ¬¬#... não vou brigar com você!!! Hoje é um dia muuuuuuito especial!!!! ^- ^  
  
- o.O? Por que, Sakura??? – perguntou Touya -  
  
- Porque... eu durmi bem!!! ^-^  
  
- 0.0... tsc, tsc, tsc... além de monstrega... é louca!!!!  
  
(saindo para a escola) – Lalalalalalalala....  
  
.:. FIM .:.  
  
  
  
Próximo capítulo: "Confusão..."  
  
Sakura tem um dia muito... confuso... tantas coisas acontecendo... Como pode?  
  
- Ei vocês!!! Não têm vergonha?!? Parem de brigar no meio da rua!!! |... Aiaiai... que bagunça!!! Isso não é normal... o.o..."  
  
  
  
RETIFICAÇÃO: Gente, no capítulo anterior, na fala do Eriol sobre as cartas seladas eu disse que, contando com a do vácuo totalizavam cinco... eu me enganei... ^^... são 6, tá? Desculpem... ^^'''' 


	3. Confusoes

As Cartas Seladas, capítulo 3:  
  
1 CONFUSOES  
  
Uma semana de paz e bons sonhos depois da captura da carta do Medo. Todos viviam felizes... Embora Sakura e os outros soubessem que novas cartas atacariam, eles se acalmaram um pouco... Iam passear todos os dias, iam ao parque, brincavam e tudo mais...  
  
Um dia, eles foram fazer um picnic...  
  
- Oi Li, oi Tomoyo, oi Akuya... ^-^... Tudo bem com vocês?  
  
- Oi Sakura!!! ^-^ (Tomoyo)  
  
- Oi... (Shaoran)  
  
- .... ¬¬... (Akuya)  
  
- Olhe Tomoyo, eu trouxe aqueles doces que eu te falei que meu pai faz ontem... pudim de chocolate e torta de morango. Ah, e também trouxe....  
  
(Sussurrando) – É hoje que você vai pedí-la em namoro, né Li? (Tomoyo)  
  
(*Glup*) – Ahn... Se-será que é uma boa idéia Tomoyo?  
  
- Claru!!! ^-^  
  
- Ei... o que vocês estão cochichando aí?!? (Sakura)  
  
- AHHH!!!! Na-nada não!!! (Shaoran)  
  
- Vamos dar uma volta no parque? (Tomoyo)  
  
- Claro!!! ^-^ (Sakura)  
  
E assim eles foram, passearam e brincaram... aí chegou a noite todos foram jantar na casa da Tomoyo.  
  
- Vê se aproveita a chance hoje!!! (Tomoyo)  
  
- Tu-tudo bem... ^^ (Shao)  
  
- Ei Sakura, porque você e o Li não vão dar uma volta no jardim enquanto nós arrumamos aqui???  
  
- Tudo bem... ^^ (Sakura)  
  
Lá foram eles, Sakura e Shaoran os dois andando juntos sem trocar uma palavra... até que...:  
  
- Sakura... eu... eu preciso te falar uma coisa...  
  
- Diz Li... ^-^  
  
- Bem... é que... é que... (respira fundo...)... eu quero saber se você....  
  
- Se eu. . .  
  
- Se você... quer... – Nesse momento Shaoran é interrompido por um tremendo barulho que vinha da rua... Ele e Sakura vão correndo para ver do que se tratava. Era uma batida de carros... cinco carros engavetaram-se após um deles frear para não bater de frente a um caminhão... Por sorte ninguém se ferira... Porém havia começado uma baita discussão para ver quem pagaria os prejuízos... A discussão tomara tamanha importância que, para se ter uma noção, haviam mais de 100 pessoas no meio, quem viu, quem nem tava lá na hora mas foi espiar (num sei se alguém já percebeu, mas é só acontecer um acidente ou algo relativo que eeeeenche de gente... ^^)... A polícia tinha ficada presa no congestionamento causado pelo acidente e ainda nem tinha chegado. Aproveitando a situação em que se encontrava a cidade, muitos bandidos resolveram agir... complicando mais ainda as coisas.  
  
Shaoran sente uma presença e alerta Sakura. Ela olha pra cima e vê uma grande nuvem cinza sobre aquela área... e percebe que a nuvem está sorrindo!!! o.o'... Ela mostra a Shaoran que usa sua carta trovão para atacar a carta...  
  
Ela se fere mas ataca Shaoran, que se vira e usa a carta trovão novamente... em Sakura... Shaoran não conseguia controlar seu corpo, mas via tudo o que estava fazendo. De repente ele se liberta... olha para trás e Akuya faz um sinal de positivo... Shaoran agradece e continua a atacar a carta Clow...  
  
Ele invoca o Deus do Fogo, que atinge a carta, e continua a atacá-la.  
  
Eriol chega lá.  
  
- Sakura, você já deve saber que carta é essa né?  
  
- É... sei sim... é a carta do Caos, né?  
  
- Isso... ela adora criar confusões... só que, ao contrário de outras cartas, suas confusões sempre são movidas pelo ódio de cada um. Quanto mais ódio a pessoa possuir em seu coração, mais chances ela tem de ser controlada pela carta do Caos.  
  
- Mas... Eriol, COMO eu posso capturar essa carta?!?  
  
- Hum... bem... nenhuma carta criada por mim pode ajudar... teria que ser uma criada por você... vamos pensar...  
  
- ¬¬... não temos tempo... ¬¬  
  
- ^^... eu sei... mas temos que pensar antes...  
  
- Bom, pra derrotar a carta do Medo, você usou a carta do Amor, né? Bom, sabemos que o Amor é o sentimento naturalmente oposto ao Medo... seguindo essa lógica, teríamos que usar uma carta que fosse o oposto do Caos... mas... qual?!?  
  
- Hummm... õ.Õ... bom... caos pra mim é bagunça, e o oposto da bagunça e a organização, acertei??? ^^  
  
- ¬¬... Carta Organização, Sakura... ¬¬... me poupe...  
  
- EI VOCÊS!!! FAÇAM ALGO LOGO, PÕ (Akuya)  
  
- Tá, tá, estamos pensando!!!!  
  
- A gente tem que acabar logo com essa confusão pra ter um pouco de paz... Logo agora que o Shaoran ia falar comigo... :( (Sakura)  
  
Então, a carta se irrita e atira umas coisas pretas nele, atirando-o longe... As pessoas lá fora começam a brigar, "porrada"... a polícia chega, mas acaba entrando na briga também... a situação estava cada vez pior...  
  
Akuya tenta curar Shaoran, mas também é atingida, bem como Eriol.  
  
A Carta começa a rir incontrolavelmente... Sakura ouve as pessoas lá fora xingando, gritando, apanhando, ouve as buzinas dos carros, a carta rindo e grita:  
  
- CHEGA!!! PAREM COM ISSO!!!!  
  
A Carta olha para Sakura e ri mais ainda... Shaoran se levanta...  
  
A carta se irrita com ele e dá um tiro fatal... Kero se joga na frente e é atingido, deixando o garoto livre... ele (kero) cai desfalecido no chão... Sakura corre até ele e começa a chorar pedindo pra ele voltar...  
  
De repente ela ouve um grito e vê Shaoran caindo a seu lado... também desfalecido... a Carta atirara novamente, mirando Sakura, mas ele se jogara na frente e acabou levando o tiro...  
  
Sakura se volta para Shaoran e grita:  
  
- NÃAAAAAO!!!!! SHAORAAAAAAAN!!!!  
  
A Carta ri mais ainda dela... Sakura "diz":  
  
- CHEGA!!! PÁRAAA!!!! EU NUM AGUENTO MAIS ISSO!!! EU QUERO PAAAAAAZZZ!!!!!  
  
Eis que Sakura começa a brilhar... e do coração dela sai uma nova carta Clow... a carta da Paz... Sakura olha para a carta... olha para o Caos... e faz seu ritual...  
  
Ela aciona a carta da Paz, que emite um enorme brilho, ela passa sobre o acidente lá e joga tipo um pozinho enquanto bate suas angelicais asas... Ela pára em frente à carta do Caos... junta suas mãos (tipo em posição de oração, sabe? Com as palmas abertas...)... murmura algo... e, ao abrir seus olhos, uma ofuscante luz toma conta do local da briga, ela mexe suas asas, e um vento sai delas e envolve a carta selada...  
  
Sakura aproveita a situação e, mesmo sem conseguir ver nada, pega seu báculo e...  
  
- Carta criada pelo mago Clow, abandone sua velha forma para servir a seu novo dono, em nome de Sakura!!! CAAAAOS!!!!  
  
A carta reluta um pouco mas é capturada...  
  
As pessoas voltam ao normal... e se perguntam o que fazem lá, toda machucadas...  
  
Sakura sai correndo em direção à Shaoran e Kero, porém estes continuam mortos... Sakura começa a chorar...  
  
Shaoran se levanta do chão e se senta... Kero volta a ser o bichinho de pelúcia amarelo.  
  
Sakura olha pro Shaoran lhe dá um abraço beeem forte, olha em seus olhos, chorando, e diz  
  
- Ai Shaoran!!! Pensei que fosse te perdeeer!!! Eu NUNCA quero ficar sem você... eu... Eu te amooo!!!  
  
- Sakura... eu nunca vou te abandonar... vou estar sempre ao seu lado, quando você quiser... eu te amo...  
  
Então, ela abraça Shaoran de novo e dá um beijo nele...  
  
(depois do beijo... ^^) – Sakura... você quer namorar comigo?  
  
- Claruuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Aiaiaiiii... que lindo!!! ^-^ (Tomoyo – filmando – ) 


	4. Festival da Morte

As Cartas Seladas, capítulo 4:  
  
Festival da Morte  
  
Passaram-se duas semanas após o aprisionamento da carta do Caos, tudo estava em paz em Tomoeda. Sakura estava muito feliz pois iria acontecer um festival de talentos no dia seguinte, e ela ia participar com Tomoyo. Elas iriam cantar...  
  
Em contradição à sua alegria, estava sua apreensão, seu medo... pois ela sabia da existência de outras cartas seladas ainda ocultas e mais poderosas que as enfrentadas anteriormente. Ela não sabia quando essas cartas iriam se revelar e em que circunstâncias e nem onde ela iria aparecer... isso que ela mais temia. Aliás... uma das coisas que mais a intrigava é que essas cartas sempre apareciam nas horas mais impróprias (como exemplo temos a carta do vácuo que, por sinal, apareceu em um festival onde Sakura atuava como protagonista ao lado de Shaoran, estragando sua noite...), por isso Sakura estava morrendo de medo de esta carta vir a aparecer no festival.  
  
A cidade estava muito movimentada, devido aos preparativos para o evento. Todos se empenhavam com alguma coisa. Uns montavam suas barraquinhas, outros ajudavam na decoração, outros vendiam rifas... e assim ia...  
  
Tinham vários homens correndo pra lá e pra cá com enfeites, luzes, fios, caixas acústicas e afins. Eles tiveram que adiar a montagem do palco principal para o dia anterior ao festival, devido a uma torrencial tempestade que assolara a cidade nos dias anteriores. Fato que quase adiou o festival, por sinal...  
  
Haviam muitos inscritos para concorrer, mas foram selecionadas apenas 10 participações. Felizmente Sakura e Tomoyo foram selecionadas... apesar da "afinação perfeita" de Sakura... ^__^''... compensada pelo talento inconfundível de sua parceira Tomoyo. AHHH!!!! Meilin e Shaoran também iriam participar!!! Eles encenariam uma peça tradicional chinesa. Meilin estava super empolgada e confiante em sua vitória... Shaoran também estava "i-n-d-i-s-c-u-t-i-v-e-l-m-e-n-t-e" empolgado... ^^...  
  
Passou-se a tarde e uma linda lua cheia surgiu. Todos já haviam se retirado às suas casas, com exceção de uns técnicos que estavam testando as luzes do palco.  
  
·······················  
  
Finalmente chegara o grande dia!!! A confusão do dia anterior se repetia, vendedores se organizando em suas barraquinhas, os técnicos ligando e desembaraçando um emaranhado de fios atrás do palco... essas coisas...  
  
O dia estava perfeito (ainda bem, pois o maior medo dos organizadores era a Mãe Natureza...), um tempo quente, sol brando, brisa leve e morna... just perfect!  
  
Bom, pra variar, Sakura acorda atrasada e tem que sair correndo até a casa da Tomoyo para os últimos ensaios. Kero acordara apreensivo pois, de algum modo, sabia que essa era a ocasião perfeita pra carta aparecer. Mesmo assim, ele demonstrava uma tranqüilidade como se não existissem perigos. Tranqüilidade tão "estranha" que surpreendeu até Sakura, que acabou se acalmando um pouco e ficando mais tranqüila também.  
  
Eriol e Yue estavam andando pela cidade em busca de algo suspeito, sem Sakura saber. Eles achavam que seria muito justo acontecer algo numa noite tão especial para Sakura, e que ela merecia se divertir um pouco depois de ter enfrentado tantos perigos. Nada mais justo.  
  
Enquanto todos se ocupavam com algo, Akuya foi à um parque fazer um tipo de ritual... para quê é que eu num sei... ^^'  
  
A tardezinha chegava e o pôr-do-sol iluminava o palco do festival e a praça central da pequena cidade. O sol estava dando um último "alô" antes de se retirar pra dar lugar à Dama da Noite... a Lua... cheia... branca... brilhante... espalhando seu brilho por todo o local... Estava montado o ambiente ideal para um lindo festival... ^-^  
  
Já nos bastidores do evento, Shaoran encontra Sakura... eles conversam um pouco a sós, atrás do palco olhando para a Lua cheia. Shaoran olhava para os hipnotizantes e encantadores olhos verdes de Sakura... suas palavras soavam como uma linda melodia aos ouvidos de Shaoran... seus lábios, brilhavam refletindo a Lua... um brilho chamativo... tanto que Shaoran não se aguentou e partiu para beijá-la... Porém... ouviram-se gritos de pavor vindos do outro lado do palco e barulhos ensurdecedores, acompanhados de tremores de terra. Sakura e Shaoran saem correndo e vêem uma mulher de preto pairando sobre a área do festival. Eriol chega e avisa que é a carta da morte... uma das mais perigosas de todas...  
  
- Eriol... como podemos parar essa carta? – pergunta aflita Sakura  
  
- Bem... aí é que está o problema... ^_^'  
  
*CAPOOOOFT*  
  
- Aiai... e agooraaaa???? – Sakura se desespera... mas logo é amparada por Shaoran, que segura na sua mão e murmura à ela:  
  
- Vamos Sakura... não tenha medo... juntos nós vamos conseguir, ok? – e deu um sorriso pra ela que, na hora, acenou "sim" com a cabeça e lá foram eles...  
  
"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela..."  
  
- ALADA  
  
"Sakura... por que você quer me deter?"  
  
- Ahn? Qu-quem disse isso?!?!?  
  
"Deixe-me acabar com a dor dessas pessoas... com o sofrimento... elas sofrem muito... por que eu não posso acabar com esse sofrimento?"  
  
- Ah... – exclamou Sakura ao perceber que se tratava da carta Clow – Bom... você não pode fazer isso porque... porque... porque é errado!!! ¬¬  
  
"Errado? Mas é essa minha missão... essa a minha utilidade... é pra isso que eu existo... e... o que é 'errado'"?  
  
- Como "o que é 'errado'"? Você sabe o que é errado... Errado é aquilo que não é certo, que prejudica!  
  
"Mas... eu só faço acabar o sofrimento delas e poupá-las de um maior... isso não as prejudica, não é mesmo?"  
  
- Mas é que... mas é que... essas pessoas podem sofrer, isso faz parte da vida... mas elas também são felizes... elas amam, elas brincam, elas... elas vivem!!! E Sofrer é uma parte da vida... por isso... BAH!!! O que importa é que você está errada e é minha missão te capturar!!!  
  
"Então... tente me impedir..."  
  
- Humpf! – Sakura faz um gesto com a cabeça como quem diz "sim!!!"  
  
- TROVÃO!!!!  
  
- Sakura!!! Cartas Clow não atingem as cartas seladas, esqueceu??? – Gritou lá de baixo Kero, que chegara há pouco.  
  
- Ih! É mesmo!!! Eu tinha esquecido!!! – Nisso, a carta prepara um contra- ataque, levantando um braço para lançar um raio letal em Sakura... quando...  
  
- Deus do Raio, vinde à mim!!!! – Aparece Shaoran dando um imenso salto e prostrando-se a frente de Sakura. O Raio atinge a carta, que se enfurece e começa a disparar seus raios da Morte por todo lado. Sakura se desespera ao ver todas aquelas pessoas atingidas perderem a vida e tenta, em vão atacar a carta, mas esta absorve todos os poderes de Clow desferidos contra ela, tornando-se cada vez mais forte, e seus raios espalham-se por um espaço maior.  
  
- Droga!!! Deus do Fogo, vinde à mim!!!! – Novamente o jovem Shaoran atinge a carta que, dessa vez estourou, atira um raio direto em Shaoran....  
  
Um aspecto de pânico cruza os olhos úmidos de Sakura... ela sente como se seu coração parasse de bater... o silêncio... de repente tudo se calou... não se ouvia nenhum ruído, nem os ventos... nem os gritos... tudo parara enquanto um corpo caía ao chão... tudo que Sakura fez foi gritar....  
  
- NÂAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
O tempo começou a correr normalmente... a chuva que começara a cair, os ventos, outrora brandos, zuniam alto... e a chuva apertava.... Sakura correu até o corpo desfalecido... mas... Não era seu amado Shaoran que estava lá... era alguém... alguém que se jogara na frente de Shaoran no momento exato em que o raio o atingiria... alguém que talvez quisesse evitar o sofrimento de uma garotinha muito especial... o sofrimento de uma irmã...  
  
- T-T-To-touya!! – Sakura parecia entrar em choque ao ver seu irmão estirado no chão... sem ouvir sua respiração... sem nenhum sinal de vida... sem... vida.  
  
"Moleque imbecil... se atirou na frente para salvar a vida do garoto... preferiu morrer ao deixar o rapaz morrer... mas... PORQUÊ???"  
  
- Touya... por favor... não morra assim... não me deixe aqui... – murmurava Sakura entre lágrimas abraçando o corpo de seu irmão...  
  
"Bom... deixa isso pra lá... vou aproveitar que estão todos reunidos e vou acabar de uma vez por todas com esses garotos"  
  
- Onee-chan... – Nesse momento, enquanto a carta preparava o ataque, uma luz irradiou de Touya, que se erguera, olhando diretamente no olho da carta.  
  
Sakura havia ficado parada admirando o que seus olhos estavam presenciando... Seu irmão começara a flutuar... asas foram saindo de suas costas, seus olhos, outrora num tom castanho, tornaram-se azuis, e dele saía uma ofuscante luz branca... ele vai pairando até a carta que ficara estática ao ver aquele espetáculo. Então ela resolve fazer algo, lançando seus raios da morte contra Touya, mas não o atingia...  
  
"Não... não pode ser!!! Como meus raios podem não atingí-lo??!?!?"  
  
- Você não pode me atingir... porque eu simbolizo aqui todos aqueles que nascem enquanto outros morrem... simbolizo as novas esperanças de vida que são lançadas ao mundo... simbolizo a pureza dos corações... e... onde há pureza, há luz... e onde há luz, não existe trevas. E um ser que vive das trevas como você, não pode atingir a luz... portanto... você não pode me atingir... – Dizendo isso, ele materializa um arco e atira uma flecha, ou algo assim, pois a forte luz emanada pelo objeto não nos permitia distinguí- lo... e atinge em cheio a carta que se transforma em pedra, podendo assim Sakura capturá-la.  
  
"Carta criada pelo Mago Clow, abandone sua velha forma para servir a seu novo dono... EM NOME DE SAKURA!!!!!! MORTE!!!!"  
  
Então Sakura captura a carta, a tranca e começa a procurar por seu irmão em toda parte, mas não o encontra... Ela fica chateada mas, como se ouvisse alguma coisa só para si, ela sorri, abraça os amigos e volta para o palco... Tudo é restaurado... ninguém se lembrara de nada, mas o festival fora adiado para o dia seguinte, devido à hora...  
  
Ocorrido o festival, foi declarado o vencedor... Bem... creio que não preciso dizer, não é mesmo??? ^-^  
  
Mas... onde estava Akuya, hein? ) 


	5. O Passeio

As Cartas Seladas: Capítulo 5  
  
O Passeio do Fim  
  
Tomoeda vivia alguns dias de paz, quando acabavam as férias de Sakura, que era obrigada a voltar para Tóquio, tendo em vista que lá ela morava com seu pai, e lá ela estudava. Shaoran também teria que voltar para Hong Kong, já que suas férias também estavam no fim...  
  
Todos estavam muito preocupados... sem eles Tomoeda ficava vulnerável, e ainda faltavam 2 cartas para serem capturadas...  
  
Como seria o último dia deles na cidade, Tomoyo preparou um verdadeiro roteiro para a tarde e um grandioso almoço.  
  
- Bom gente, hoje teremos um dia inesquecível! – disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando – Vamos almoçar e depois iremos dar um passeio a uns lugares de Tomoeda que tenho certeza que vocês não conhecem... vai ser um passeio e tanto!!! – Tomoyo estava empolgadíssima...  
  
- Ahn... tudo bem Tomoyo... – concordava Sakura, olhando a expressão de dúvida na cara de Shaoran – mas... como nós vamos?  
  
- Bem... as seguranças de minha mãe vão nos levar até um certo ponto... depois, nós vamos à pé.  
  
- OK!!! – responderam simultaneamente Sakura, Shaoran e os outros.  
  
·········································································  
  
Passado o exuberante almoço, eles se sentaram para descansar um pouco antes de partir. Começaram a conversar...  
  
- Sakura, você acha que pode acontecer algo de errado por aqui durante sua ausência? – perguntou Eriol, como se estivesse insistindo para a menina ficar em Tomoeda, até toda essa história se acabar. Afinal, ele sabia que somente ela poderia fazer alguma coisa. Embora ele não admitisse, sabia que Sakura era mais forte que ele.  
  
- Uhn... bem... eu num sei, mas espero que nada de ruim ocorra. Mas se acontecer... espero que me chamem e tentarei vir o mais rápido que puder!!!  
  
- Ei Eriol, você não poderia capturar essas cartas, já que você é a reencarnação do criador delas? – perguntava uma voz que vinha da outra poltrona, ao lado de Sakura... Shaoran.  
  
- Receio que não, Shaoran. Infelizmente as cartas têm que ser capturadas por alguém mais forte que elas... e eu tenho o mesmo nível de poder delas. Não sei se já disse antes, mas Clow pôs grande parte de sua magia nessas cartas, elas são as cartas mais fortes que ele jamais criara, por isso as demais cartas não as ferem. Por isso que existe a necessidade de vocês permanecerem aqui, tanto você, Shaoran, quanto Sakura. – Sakura deu um sorriso meio sem-graça, ao ver a importância que ela tinha – Eu sozinho infelizmente não posso fazer nada, precisa-se de magia mais forte para combater essas cartas restantes, principalmente a última delas... – Eriol parecia distraír-se em seus pensamentos ao citar a carta. Ninguém se atrevera a interrompê-lo.  
  
- Mas, Eriol, você sabe que nós não podemos ficar aqui, quero dizer, podemos perder uns dias de aula, mas não sabemos quando as cartas aparecerão. Pode tanto ser hoje, amanhã como daqui a um ano! E não podemos perder um ano da escola por isso... – retrucava Shaoran.  
  
- É... eu sei... vocês têm razão. Akuya, será que você poderia ficar conosco? – perguntou Eriol, virando-se para olhar Akuya, que estava separada de todos, sentada em um puff no canto da sala.  
  
- Acho que posso. – respondeu a menina prontamente. – Só preciso ligar para minha tia.  
  
- Bom, acho que com Akuya aqui teremos um pouco mais de segurança. Vou trazer Mizuki lá da Inglaterra também e deixarei Spinel e Nakuru por aqui para ajudar Yue com alguma coisa. Nossa, é melhor irmos andando, senão vai escurecer e não vamos aproveitar nada do passeio que Tomoyo nos preparou!  
  
- Vamos gente, o carro tá pronto! – chamou Tomoyo, lá da porta de entrada da sala. A casa de Tomoyo era realmente grande, se é que poderia se chamar aquilo de casa. Tomoyo morava com a mãe, Sonomi, que era prima de Nadeshiko, a mãe de Sakura, o que tornava Sakura e Tomoyo meio que primas. Sonomi é uma renomada empresária, trabalha em uma firma de eletrônicos, como celulares, e tem um grande carinho por Sakura.  
  
O carro havia chegado. Não era algo que poderia ser exatamente chamado de "carro", pois cabiam várias pessoas, era praticamente uma van. Tomoyo vivia cercadas de mulheres de preto, as seguranças de Sonomi. Quem não estava gostando nada desse monte de mulheres era Akuya...  
  
- Por que temos que ir com esse monte de mulheres??? ¬¬.. como se não pudéssemos nos defender sozinhos! Francamente!!!  
  
Todos olharam espantados pra ela, afinal ela raramente abria a boca e quando o fazia era pra responder alguma coisa ou murmurar coisas baixas e monossilábicas, geralmente resmungos...  
  
No caminho, Eriol resolveu aproveitar o raro momento em que Akuya falava e começou a conversar com ela num canto, enquanto Shaoran e Sakura ficavam sentados abraçados olhando pela janela e conversando baixinho (lembre-se que eles já são namorados).  
  
- Akuya, me diga... como foi que você começou a se preparar para ser uma bruxa? – Eriol estava curioso, pois queria saber como eram os costumes no oriente, ele fora treinado na Inglaterra, embora fosse a reencarnação do poderoso mago Clow, que nascera no oriente.  
  
- Bom, meu nascimento foi diferente. Minha mãe morreu no parto... quando isso ocorre, os poderes da bruxa são passados para seu filho, no caso para mim. Então eu fui criada por umas amigas da minha mãe e pela minha tia Yeran, mãe do Shaoran. Como é muito raro uma bruxa morrer durante o nascimento de um filho, as amigas dela acharam que era um presságio de algo terrível iria acontecer e que eu deveria ser preparada para enfrentar isso. Por isso me treinaram desde pequena como uma bruxa. – Explicou a menina, evitando olhar nos olhos de Eriol. Estava visivelmente alterada, talvez por se lembrar do seu passado... ou talvez porque alguém resolvera mostrar algum interesse por ela.  
  
- Mas... e seu pai? – perguntou Eriol, meio receoso.  
  
- Meu pai... ele engravidou minha mãe ficou com ela até meu nascimento, ele a amava muito, mas me odiava por eu ser a causa da morte dela, por isso nem quis saber de mim. Minhas tias dizem que ele era um bruxo muito poderoso, muito astuto, que amava apenas a minha mãe e ninguém mais. Elas diziam até que era estranho que ele amasse alguém, pois parecia tão indiferente, tão frio... Minhas tias nunca me contaram quem ele era.  
  
- Ele nunca voltou para te ver?  
  
Eriol sentiu que a garota apertara as mangas das vestes e se recolhera, e tratou de mudar logo de assunto.  
  
- Ahn... Como foi seu treinamento? Que tipo de magias você aprendeu?  
  
- AH! Eu aprendi vários.... – E assim a conversa foi se prolongando... Tomoyo, que estava no banco da frente com um mapa ajudando a motorista não gostou nada de ver Eriol conversando com Akuya.  
  
- Ei Sakura... quando será que essas cartas vão parar de nos atormentar? – perguntava Shaoran, abraçando Sakura e olhando a paisagem pelo vidro escurecido. Paisagem tal que indicava que eles estavam se afastando da área urbana da cidade, muitas árvores, estradas de terra se ramificando a partir da estrada em que estavam e alguns animais num pasto distante.  
  
- Ai Shaoran... tomara que seja logo... se bem que – disse Sakura corando de leve – graças a essas cartas eu pude me aproximar de você... – Shaoran corara-se ainda mais que Sakura.  
  
Eriol então se vira para falar com Tomoyo, interrompendo brevemente a conversa com Akuya.  
  
- Ei Tomoyo, pra onde estamos indo?  
  
- Pra uma vila distante do centro da cidade... mas vejo que você não se importa muito com a demora, já que está tão entretido conversando com essa menina... – disse Tomoyo, com uma anormal rispidez, enquanto Eriol dava umas risadas disfarçadas...  
  
De repente a terra sob eles começa a tremer e o carro pára. As mulheres lá dentro gritam: "ATENÇÃO, TERREMOTO!!! SEGUREM-SE ONDE PUDEREM E FIQUEM CALMOS!!!!". Shaoran abraçou Sakura o mais forte que pôde e se agarrou àquelas coisas de segurar que têm encima das janelas nos carros normais. Eriol sentara-se no seu assento e Akuya voou em seu colo (ela estava sem cinto), ele segurou a menina, para evitar que ela caísse, ela se segurou nos braços de Eriol com força. Os tremores logo cessaram, e as mulheres saíram do carro para ver se tinha acontecido algo com o carro. Tomoyo virou-se e perguntou se estavam todos bem, a resposta foi positiva e Tomoyo voltou a examinar o mapa.  
  
Akuya se levantou e agradeceu Eriol. Infelizmente dois pneus haviam furado, devido à quebra do asfalto, que fez com que este penetrasse nos pneus da lateral direita do carro. Uma das mulheres ligou e pediu para outro carro ir acudí-los. Eriol recomeçou a conversar com Akuya...  
  
- Me diz Akuya, que objeto você usa para seus feitiços?  
  
- Bem, depende do feitiço... para alguns, as poções, eu preciso utilizar meu caldeirão, como todas as bruxas... mas para meus poderes eu utilizo esses anéis – e mostrou a Eriol dois anéis grandes, um em forma de sol e outro em forma de Lua, cada qual com uma brilhante pedra em seu centro. No anel do Sol havia uma pedra amarela e no da Lua uma azul. Eriol pegou as mãos da garota e puxou-as para perto de si, para observar melhor os anéis. Akuya sentiu sua face corar e tirou as mãos depois de um tempo.  
  
- Por que você sempre usa essa capa, Akuya? Tem algum tipo de poder mágico?  
  
- Ahn... bem... é que eu me acostumei a usá-la, minhas tias sempre a usavam... – respondeu Akuya meio sem graça...  
  
- Suas tias foram a favor da sua vinda pra cá?  
  
- Bem... na verdade... elas morreram... – disse a garota, meio entristecida.  
  
- Ah... me desculpe... eu não sabia... – lamentou Eriol.  
  
- Tudo bem! Afinal, você não poderia saber de tudo, né? – Eriol notou que uma lágrima rolava pela face da menina e, instintivamente ele foi limpá- la. A garota levou tamanho susto que pulou para o lado quase esmagando uma das mulheres.  
  
- Desculpe!!! Eu não quis assustá-la!!!!! – falou Eriol rápido, quando todos desviaram o olhar para a menina que dera um leve grito.  
  
- Não... que isso.... a culpa foi minha. Eu não deveria ter agido assim... é que eu pensei que você fosse... – Akuya parou de falar, como quem estava prestes a dizer algo que não devia.  
  
- O que foi que você pensou que eu fosse fazer?  
  
- Nada... esquece! – bradou a garota, recolhendo-se a um canto da mini-van. Eriol ia até ela, mas Shaoran avisou-o que era melhor ele se afastar, e ele desistiu.  
  
O carro com os pneus chegara e as mulheres já começaram a trocar os pneus. Os meninos iam sair para ajudar, mas uma outra mulher disse que não era necessário, que os convidados não precisavam se incomodar, então eles sentaram e começaram a conversar, Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol. Tomoyo havia pego no sono, afinal a garota passou a noite toda planejando o "tour".  
  
Logo as mulheres arrumaram os pneus e a viagem prosseguiu.  
  
·········································································  
  
Então, depois de mais ou menos meia hora eles chagaram ao tal lugar prometido por Tomoyo. As ruas, estreitas e desertas, eram velhas, feitas de paralelepípedos. Enquanto o carro passeava por elas, viam-se rostos tímidos observarem por entre as frestas das janelas fechadas assim q se ouvira o barulho do carro deles.  
  
- Que lugar é este Tomoyo? – perguntou Eriol, olhando curioso para as velhas casas, que davam ao lugar uma impressão muito mais antiga e sombria.  
  
- Essa é a vila mais antiga da cidade. Os moradores do centro de Tomoeda desconhecem esse lugar, embora ele faça parte da cidade. No passado houve uma briga séria entre os moradores daqui e os de Tomoeda, quando esta estava se urbanizando. Os moradores daqui foram todos contra essa modernização e acabaram se afastando. Temendo a humilhação de ser uma cidade antiquada, os governantes de Tomoeda trataram de esconder esse lugar, que se fechou ao mundo. Raramente alguém sai daqui, os que saem são proibidos de voltar... dizem que aqui impera uma magia muito forte.  
  
Todos olharam boquiabertos para a menina...  
  
- Mas... Tomoyo, como você soube da existência dessa vila e de toda essa história? – indagou Sakura, enquanto observava uns olhinhos pelas frestas da janela.  
  
- Bom... eu li isso na biblioteca municipal de Tomoeda, lá tinha um livro cheio de poeira socado embaixo da estante... eu o encontrei enquanto fui lá fazer um trabalho de história e minha corrente caiu no chão. Aí, quando eu abaixei para pegá-la, eu vi um livro lá embaixo. Daí eu o peguei e comecei a lê-lo... ^^  
  
- Hummm... Tomoyo, já que você leu tudo... como foi fundada essa vila?  
  
- AH!!!! Isso é o que vocês vão gostar mais!!!! – Exclamou ela, descendo do carro e fazendo sinal para as garotas irem embora – Essa vila foi fundada por uns amigos feiticeiros, com o objetivo de fugir de uns homens que queriam capturá-los... Pelo menos é o que diz o livro... ^^'  
  
- É... realmente dá pra sentir uma magia forte por aqui... – observa Eriol.  
  
- Vamos passear?  
  
- Vamos Tomoyo!  
  
Então, os 5 saem para dar uma volta pelas ruelas do vilarejo. Eles olham para todos os lugares, fascinados pelo o que vêem, menos Eriol, que já conhecia lugares assim, como a velha Hong-Kong. Shaoran e Akuya nunca tinham visto locais desse tipo, embora soubessem da existência na terra natal deles. Aos poucos, as pessoas iam abrindo as janelas e voltando às suas rotinas normais. Eles falavam um japonês antigo, meio difícil de compreender... mas Eriol conhecia essas línguas muito bem (para sorte deles).  
  
Eles entraram em uma rua muito escura, aparentemente deserta. Todos olhavam pra eles com olhares de espanto. Akuya sentira uma força enorme vinda da direção daquele lugar e eles decidiram investigar. Por via das dúvidas, Shaoran preparara sua espada e Sakura seu báculo. Quando eles estavam chegando ao fim da rua, ouviram uma voz chamando-os:  
  
- Ei Garotos, não precisam ter medo, não lhes farei mal algum! Entrem, estive à espera de vocês por um longo tempo...  
  
Todos se entreolharam e Eriol se precipitou entrando na casa, sendo seguido por Akuya, Shaoran, Tomoyo e Sakura, que entrara por último, meio assustada com o lugar escuro e velho.  
  
- Olá, boa tarde – disse o velho assim que eles entraram pela porta, fazendo um rangido assustador.  
  
- Olá senhor.... quem é você – perguntou Eriol, enquanto olhava o senhor virado de costas pra eles.  
  
- Meu nome é Kahn, Hashi Kahn. E você deve ser a reencarnação do poderoso Clow, não?  
  
- Sim... sim senhor... como o senhor sabe?  
  
- Hahaha... ora garoto, eu não sinto poderes à toa. Sinto também um grande poder vindo daquela garota, deve ser uma grande bruxa, não? – disse ele, apontando para Akuya.  
  
- Sim senhor... mas, por que o senhor nos chamou aqui?  
  
- Bem, chamei-os aqui para alertá-los... – disse o velho homem, em um tom sério. – Sei que vocês estão atrás de poderosas cartas que estão soltas por aí, e sei que elas trazem sérios perigos ao mundo. Fiz vocês virem aqui porque aqui está o que vocês procuram. Aqui está uma das cartas... eu sei que vocês jamais a encontrariam se não viessem aqui, pois essa carta age à distância... digamos que ela não precisa estar em um lugar para causá-lo algum mal. Vocês devem impedí-la, ou então... toda a vida da Terra estará arriscada... E sugiro à vocês dois – apontando pra Sakura e Shaoran – que fiquem aqui por mais um tempo. Garanto-lhes que as cartas não tardarão a agir.  
  
- Mas, senhor, como impediremos essas cartas? – perguntou Sakura, assustada com o que o homem dissera.  
  
- Bom... isso depende da condição em que vocês estiverem. Só sei que... alguém com muita força de vontade poderá vencê-la... Boa sorte...  
  
Dizendo isso, as portas da casa se abrem e os garotos saem para a negra rua.  
  
- Onde será que vamos encontrar essa carta?  
  
- Bom... o jeito é procurá-la por aqui... Sakura, você consegue sentir alguma presença?  
  
- Não... acho que esse lugar mágico faz tipo uma interferência... tem muitas "presenças" aqui...  
  
- Bom, então acho melhor a gente ir embora e, quando a carta começar a agir a gente volta, assim ficará mais fácil de percebê-la, né?  
  
- OK, então vam... – a fala de Sakura foi cortada por um barulho altíssimo, e mais um novo terremoto.  
  
- VAMOS, POR AQUI!!!! – Eriol indicava uma mesa de carvalho grande do lado de fora de uma loja de animais. Todos se enfiaram lá embaixo.  
  
De repente, o céu se escureceu... e ainda não era hora de isso acontecer, eram três e meia da tarde, e o céu estava aberto, sem nuvens. Então, todos viram se erguer do meio da vila uma grande esfera vermelha com um homem dentro... um homem que aparentava uns 40 anos e trajava uma capa preta. Seus olhos assemelhavam-se aos de uma cobra, amarelos e cujas pupilas assemelhavam-se a fendas... era realmente assustador. Eriol logo percebeu que se tratava de uma carta Clow e, a jugar pelos seus feitos, tratava-se da carta do Apocalipse. Finalmente caiu a ficha sobre o que o Sr. Kahn dissera... "Vocês devem impedí-la, ou então... toda a vida da Terra estará arriscada...". Eriol olhava para a carta apavorado. Ao menor movimento da carta, aconteciam terremotos, caíam raios do céu... Eriol disse à Sakura para que ela utilizasse a carta do sono pra fazer as pessoas do local dormirem... e assim ela fez.  
  
- Gente, essa é a carta do Apocalipse... acho que a segunda mais terrível de todas, pois ela causa desastres, catástrofes... Meu Deus... não sei onde Clow estava com a cabeça pra criar uma carta com tremendos poderes!!! - informou aos demais Eriol.  
  
- Bom... tudo o que podemos fazer é enfrentá-la e é o que vamos fazer!!! – disse Sakura .  
  
Akuya começou a murmurar alguns feitiços, e começaram a sair raios de seus anéis que atingiram a carta que, de súbito fez um raio cair bem onde ela estava... mas, no momento, o raio fôra refletido por um escudo mágico que a envolvera... o velho Kahn estava com as mãos no ombro de Akuya e fez esse escudo... todos se surpreenderam...  
  
- Vamos garota, continue atacando-o!!! – disse o senhor com um olhar sério mirando diretamente nos olhos de Akuya.  
  
- OK! – Novamente a menina fecha os olhos, murmura algumas indistinguíveis palavras e novos raios saem de seus anéis direto para a carta. De alguma forma, aquele senhor parado ali junto a ela lhe passava uma confiança que ela nunca experimentara antes, isso a fazia mais forte.  
  
- Vou ajudá-la!!! DEUS DO FOGO, VINDE À MIM!!!!!! – então, uma labareda de fogo sai da espada de Shaoran e vai direto na direção da carta que, surpreendentemente rebate o fogo na direção das casas do vilarejo, incendiando-as  
  
"Ora garoto... o fogo é uma das minhas armas para acabar com esse mundo, caso você não saiba... hahahahaha... e nem pense em usar os raios, pois, do contrário você se arrependerá..."  
  
- Ora... como você pode... grrrr!!!!  
  
- Vou tentar usar a carta do amor... talvez aconteça algo útil... Carta criada por mim, ofereça-me o teu poder nesse momento em que se faz necessário... mostre-nos tua força... AMOOOOOR!!!!!  
  
Nesse momento, uma linda menina sai da carta e vai abraçar a rubra esfera que paira no céu... ela o enlaça... mas logo é expelida pela carta selada.  
  
"Não adianta garotinha... o seu amor não é suficiente para sobrepor o ódio nos corações de todas as pessoas no mundo o que, por sinal, é o que me faz forte... graças ao ódio dessas pessoas eu estou mais forte do que nunca e com ele irei acabar com esse mundo..."  
  
- Não... você não pode!!! – Eriol, que estivera pensando em um modo de derrotar a carta, empunha seu cetro e atira um feixe de luz tão brilhante que chega a doer os olhos... – Só passando por cima de mim!!!  
  
A carta que é diretamente atingida por esse feixe de luz fica levemente atordoada, mas logo mostra sua vingança... atira um raio diretamente em Eriol... aliás... tenta atirar, mas não consegue... Akuya estava sugando sua energia enquanto os outros distraiam a carta...  
  
"Ora sua pirralha nojentinha!!! Você vai pagar caro por isso!!!!"  
  
A carta então faz um verdadeiro caos... causa uma tempestade de raios que se convergem diretamente para a menina, protegida pelo escudo do senhor Kahn... depois, vendo que não surtia efeito, causou um terremoto que estava derrubando todas as casas dali... o velho Kahn fez todos os garotos flutuarem. A carta se irritara de vez! Fez surgir, nas montanhas próximas, vulcões que despejavam rios de lava e com tal pressão que os jorros atingiam mais de 1 Km de altura.  
  
"Vou acabar com você sua pirralha idiota!!!" – A carta pegara uma raiva tamanha da garota que o que ela mais queria era acabar com ela  
  
- NÃO! – uma voz ecoou ao meio do barulho das erupções e dos terremotos... – VOCÊ NÃO VAI MATAR MINHA FILHA!! NÃO VOU PERMITIR!!!! – Gritava silabicamente com os lábios contraídos de raiva o Sr. Kahn.  
  
Akuya olhou para ele com uma irreconhecível cara de espanto... parecia ser a primeira vez que a garota demonstrara algum sentimento sem ser ódio.  
  
- Me perdoe filha por não estar presente junto a ti quando você precisava de mim... eu... eu sei que eu errei ao renegar-te, mas não quero morrer com esse peso na consciência... Eu nunca pude te ver, suas tias não me deixavam, elas achavam que eu queria te matar... eu sei que no começo eu fiquei com raiva de você... mas eu já me arrependi e estou disposto a fazer tudo por você... eu sei que você deve me odiar mas, acredite em mim, eu te amo.. e vou te provar isso fazendo você feliz... – Sr. Kahn não podia mais falar, sua voz ficara embargada. Ele foi abraçar Akuya, que recuou, não permitindo e ele tocar nela...  
  
- Tudo bem... eu já esperava isso... só te peço seu perdão...  
  
Dizendo isso, o velho Kahn sai de dentro do escudo feito por ele, une suas mãos e começa a murmurar algo...  
  
- Senhores dos quatro ventos, deuses dos elementos principais da vida, das estrelas, da terra, do sol, da luz. Por favor, cedam-me seus poderes agora pela última vez...  
  
Então, depois de dizer estas palavras, um círculo se formou aos seus pés com símbolos antigos e o começou a emanar uma forte luz branca que se espalhou por todo o local... Akuya olhava diretamente para a luz tentando localizar o Sr. Kahn, mas não conseguia... a carta negra foi envolvida pela luz e ficou muito fraca... aproveitando a deixa, Sakura empunhou seu báculo e fez o ritual da captura.  
  
Akuya foi correndo na direção de seu pai, com os olhos cheios d'água...  
  
- Pa.. pai... o senhor está bem?  
  
- Vo-você me chamou de pai... – disse o Sr. Kahn, entre lágrimas  
  
- Eu te perdôo pai... me desculpe por ter te evitado... – Akuya já não esconde as lágrimas e abraça seu pai... – segue-se um momento de silêncio entre eles...  
  
- Estou muito orgulhoso de você, minha filha... realmente você não nega o sangue em suas veias... você está ficando muito forte... vejo que suas tias têm cuidado bem de você...  
  
- Pai...  
  
- Filha... eu estou morrendo... sei disso... sinto não poder ficar mais tempo com você, quero que você se lembre de mim como alguém que te ama, não como alguém que te renegou... só te peço isso filha... agora... segure minha mão...  
  
- Tu-tudo bem pai... – Akuya pega a mão do Sr. Kahn. Ele fecha seus olhos e Akuya sente o poder de seu pai fluindo dentro dela...  
  
- Filha... considere isso como os presentes de aniversário que eu nunca lhe dei... – ao dizer isso, o Sr. Kahn virou a face para o lado e desapareceu...  
  
Akuya continuou lá, ajoelhada ao lado de onde estivera seu pai chorando, de alegria por saber que o pai não a odiava, mas também de tristeza por saber que seu pai havia morrido... Ela se levanta e vê Sakura ainda tentando capturar a carta. Ela estava quase perdendo-a, Eriol e Shaoran ajudavam Sakura. Vendo o que se passava, Akuya foi correndo até eles, tocou seus anéis no báculo de Sakura e a carta foi sendo capturada até que, finalmente, foi trancada...  
  
Todos respiraram aliviados e Sakura desmaiou. Tomoyo, que estava num canto filmando tudo largou a câmera e foi acudir a amiga.  
  
  
  
········································································  
  
Os moradores do vilarejo, depois de acordarem ofereceram-nos um lanche só com comidas caseiras. Todos comeram felizes, exceto Akuya que não quis comer e se sentara perto da janela olhando para o céu e pensando em seu pai...  
  
Tomoyo ligou pras garotas da segurança irem buscá-los, logo após o lanche. Depois eles saíram e foram esperar o carro chegar. Enquanto isso, Akuya resolveu ir até a casa do seu pai para ver se tinha alguma coisa lá. Ela entrou e viu muitos livros de magia e um velho álbum de fotos. Olhou sobre a mesa e viu, em um porta-retratos uma foto da mãe dela e uma outra no canto, ela mesma...  
  
Ela se virou de novo para a estante quando viu um bilhete pendurado dizendo: "Pode pegar o que quiser, é tudo seu filha!". Ela pegou uns livros de magia que, subitamente caíram da prateleira e o velho álbum e se retirou da casa... nesse instante, a casa desmoronou.  
  
Akuya voltou para junto dos amigos e esperou enquanto o carro não vinha... e lá eles ficaram mais ou menos uma hora até quando o carro chegou e os levou para a casa de Tomoyo, onde iriam se preparar para uma próxima aventura... talvez a pior! 


	6. O inicio do fim

As Cartas Seladas: Capt. 6 O Início do fim  
  
Finalmente faltava apenas uma carta para completar o livro das Cartas Seladas. Sakura ligara para o pai dizendo que precisava ficar em Tomoeda por mais um tempo, e disse que começaria os estudos na sua antiga escola, até que ela pudesse voltar, ele, felizmente, concordou. Shaoran fez o mesmo ligando para sua mãe, ela não só o deixou ficar, como ordenou que ele não saísse de perto da Sakura (que sacrifício... hehehehe), e que estivesse sempre atento à qualquer coisa. Também o mandou começar seus estudos no seu antigo colégio. As aulas na escola de Tomoeda iriam começar na manhã seguinte, Tomoyo emprestara um de seus uniformes à Sakura, enquanto Yamazaki emprestou para Shaoran um dos seus. - Nossa Li, seu uniforme ficou apertado! Parece que você tá usando aquelas calças apertadas... mas tá bonito!!! - disse Sakura, examinando Shaoran na manhã do primeiro dia de aula. - É que... era a única pessoa que podia me emprestar o uniforme, e esse aqui é do ano passado... você tá linda com esse uniforme da Tomoyo, parece que serviu perfeitamente, né? - Aiai... que lindo os dois!!! - murmurou Akuya com uma certa ironia enquanto passava do corredor pra sala de jantar, onde eles iriam tomar o café da manhã. A mesa, como sempre, estava forrada de pães, queijos e afins. Sucos de laranja, mamão, maçã, vitaminas, leite, café... tudo! A mesa era enorme, devia ter uns 12 lugares... Quando todos pensaram ter acabado o café, vieram a salada de fruta, os musses e os bolos... Depois de mais ou menos meia hora eles acabaram de "tomar o café" e Tomoyo disse que o carro estava os esperando para irem ao colégio. Sakura e Shaoran se levantaram, se despediram dos outros e foram para o colégio. Eriol, Akuya e os guardiões ficariam lá na casa da Tomoyo para investigar caso qualquer coisa acontecesse. Tomoyo lhes dera um aparelho tipo aqueles que a Sakura usava para se comunicar com Kero, lembram?  
  
············································································ ········································  
  
- Aiai!!! A escola!!! Que saudade dela!!! Tô louca pra ver todo mundo de novo, a Chiharu, a Naoko, o Yamazaki... o professor Terada... tô morrendo de saudades deles... Será que eles ainda se lembram de mim? E se eles nem se lembrarem quem eu sou??? - Ai Sakura!!! Claro que eles se lembram de você!!! Ninguém que te conhece te esquece assim tão fácil!!! - Disse-a Tomoyo, fazendo-a corar de leve o rosto. - Nunca vi ninguém tão animado para o primeiro dia de aula... se bem que você é sempre uma exceção, né Sakura? - Vamos gente, vamos entrar logo, o sinal já vai tocar. É bom não se atrasar logo no primeiro dia, né? - disse Shaoran, olhando direto pra Sakura, como se estivesse lhe dando uma "in"direta. - Ok Li... - É... você tá certo, vamos! Então, eles entram no colégio e lá encontram, logo de cara, Chiharu e Yamazaki, que logo vêm correndo até eles e lhes abraçam. - Shaoran!!!! E aí, tudo bem com você??? - Ahn... tudo bom sim Yamazaki... e com você? - Tudo bem também... vejo que o uniforme ficou um pouco pequeno... - É... mas dá pra usar na boa!!! - Sabe... antigamente, quando as roupas ficavam muito pequenas, os gregos tinham uma forma muito interessante de esticá-las... eu posso lhe ensinar, caso você queira, até hoje funciona! É simples, você pega a roupa, aí.... - Chiharu enfiara um soco na cabeça dele... como de costume... ^^' - Então Sakura, como eu estava dizendo... - voltou-se para Sakura, continuando o assunto... Todos foram conversando enquanto caminhavam para a sala de aula, que já estava relativamente cheia, haviam apenas alguns lugares espaçados livres, mas nada que uma "conversinha" não resolvesse... Dez minutos depois estavam todos juntos (Shaoran, Sakura, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko e Tomoyo) em fileiras paralelas. As aulas do dia foram passando depressa. Shaoran estava, na realidade, preocupado com o que poderia acontecer quando a tal carta aparecesse... e o que ela faria quando isso acontecesse. Aliás... o que ela FARÁ, pois com certeza ela vai aparecer... - Li... Li... LI!!!!! - gritava Sakura, enquanto cutucava Shaoran com o lápis... - Ahn!!! Quê?!?!? - assusta-se Shaoran - O que foi Sakura, por que você tá gritando assim?!?!? - Por quê?!?!? Porque você tava aí dormindo e já tá na hora do recreio... ¬¬... - ^_______^''''... eu, eu dormi, foi? - Shaoran fica levemente vermelho... - Alguém percebeu? - Não Shaoran... só quem ouviu você roncando... - Disse Tomoyo entre risinhos... - EU RONQUEI?!?!? - Exclamou Shaoran, explodindo de tão vermelho. - Não... 'magina... que isso! - Aaaffff... da próxima vez me acordem antes... por favor!!! - Tudo bem Li-kun... - acenou Sakura enquanto abria aquele sorriso ao ver a cara do Shaoran. - Obrigado Sakura... Você num tá preocupada com a próxima carta? - Ahn... Estar eu estou... mas num quero pensar nisso... quando ela aparecer eu penso nisso... ok? - Sakura na verdade estava com um mal pressentimento em relação à essa carta. Sentia como se fosse acontecer algo ruim... mas ao mesmo tempo bom... Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em curtir sua vida... - Li... vamos sentar ali nas escadas onde num tem ninguém... só nós dois? - perguntou Sakura, envergonhada, olhando pros pés, que se mexiam pra lá e pra cá... - Ahn?!? Va-vamos... - respondeu Shaoran, ficando vermelho... E assim foi... Tomoyo e os outros foram pro Pátio, enquanto os dois foram se sentar numa escada longe de todos os olhos curiosos. - Li... preciso falar com você... mas antes... - Sakura fecha os olhos, puxa o rosto de Shaoran e lhe dá um beijo... que demora uns 15 segundos... ^^ - Li, - disse ela, se recompondo - eu te amo muuuito, e quero que você saiba que você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nessa vida... me desculpa se às vezes eu não demonstro isso por você, mas eu te amo demais!!! - Sa... Sakura... Por que você tá me dizendo isso??? Eu também te amo muito!!!! Muito muito meeeesmo!!! - Shaoran levanta o rosto de Sakura, que estava abaixado, e percebe que ela estava chorando... ele enxuga as lágrimas no rosto dela... ela o abraça... - Li... promete que você num vai me deixar... fica comigo... num me deixa sozinha... - agora ela soluçava e chorava... as lágrimas corriam de seu rosto, enquanto ela apertava mais Shaoran... - Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha, Sakura, eu te prometo! Eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo! - ele a afastou um pouco de si e lhe deu outro beijo, que se misturou às lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos dela. Depois de "terminarem" o beijo, ele a pergunta - Sakura... por que você está assim? Tem alguma coisa que você sabe e num quer me contar??? - Não Li... é só um pressentimento que eu tenho... não sei bem o que é... só sei que eu quero ficar com você o tempo todo, quero te abraçar, te beijar... sempre sempre - e, dizendo isso, o beijou de novo... e de novo... Depois seguiu-se um momento de silêncio entre os dois, que ficaram abraçados olhando para a antiga escola de Touya e Yukito, e ouvindo as vozes das crianças que corriam pra lá e pra cá... Até que tocou o sinal e eles tiveram que voltar pra sala.  
  
············································································ ········································  
  
- Bom... hoje o dia foi legal - disse Tomoyo, enquanto andava com os dois até o lugar onde o carro viria buscá-los. Em nenhum momento Sakura largava de Shaoran, os dois andavam ou de mãos dadas ou abraçados, mas sempre juntos. Os três então voltam pra casa de Tomoyo, onde se preparam para sair. Sakura insistira para que eles fossem na festa de início de ano do colégio, onde iria haver um baile... essas coisas... Todos estavam achando Sakura tão estranha ultimamente... - Ei Eriol... você num tá achando que a Sakura tem andado estranha ultimamente? - É sim... ela parece tão... insegura... você sabe por quê? - Bom... hoje ela me disse no recreio que estava com maus pressentimentos... - Ela disse isso?!?!? - Disse sim... você acha que pode ser perigoso? - Bem... Sakura tem altos poderes mágicos... geralmente pressentimentos são sinais de que algo pode acontecer... por isso é bom ficarmos atentos à qualquer coisa... - Ok! Uma hora depois os garotos já estavam prontos, e as meninas acabavam de se arrumar para o baile no quarto de Tomoyo. Yukito também iria ao baile, não para dançar, simplesmente por motivos de segurança, o mesmo fariam Akuya e Kero. Akuya não era muito social, como vocês já devem ter percebido... ^^'... Ninguém tinha nem reparado que ela não estava pronta ainda... aliás... ninguém sequer notou a falta dela... Meia hora depois, quando Eriol, Shaoran e Yukito estavam quase dormindo no sofá, Sakura e Tomoyo descem as escadas para a sala... Eriol e Shaoran olham espantados para as duas... - Sa-sa-sakura!!!!! Você tá li-linda!!! O.O - exclamou Shaoran, com a boca tão escancarada que as palavras quase não saíam... - Tomoyo!!! Uau!!! Você tá maravilhosa!!! - Disse Eriol, olhando o vestido azul de seda com uns detalhes prateados que a garota vestia. - Yukito!!! - gritou Sakura, vendo alguém sentado no sofá à direita dos garotos. - Yuki!!! Quanto tempo!!! - ela corre até ele... levando um tombo por causa dos saltos.. ^_^'... - Sakura... o.O'''... você se machucou? - perguntou Yukito - Ahn... não... hehe... obrigada... ^^''' - Gente, cadê a Akuya??? - perguntou Tomoyo, dando por falta dela na sala, onde já era pra se encontrar todo mundo... De repente, todos vêem uma linda garota, com um vestido rosa que tinha uma larga que se estufava e roçava no chão... cheio de detalhes cor- de-rosa. Usava uma bela jóia prateada com uma pedra azul cintilante no pescoço, sobre o decote avantajado, combinando com dois brincos do mesmo estilo prata com pedras azuis no formato de um coração. Seu cabelo, arrumado com cachos que lhe caíam sobre as faces rosadas e maquiadas. Seu olho nunca tivera tanto brilho antes... - O.O!!! A-akuya?!?!? - perguntaram simultaneamente Shaoran e Eriol. - ¬¬... - (Tomoyo olhando para Eriol) - Akuya... você tá... LINDA!!!!!! - Exclamou Eriol com um olhar misto de surpresa e fascinação... - Obrigada... ^-^... você também tá lindo!!! - Disse Akuya, sentindo seu rosto ficar um pouco mais vermelho que o natural. - BOM... vamos logo ou chegaremos atrasados!!! - Gritou Tomoyo, cortando o clima dos dois... - Vamos... o carro já deve estar pronto!! ò.ó! Então, eles se dirigiram ao carro, que realmente já estava pronto, e saíram para ir ao baile...  
  
············································································ ········································  
  
O que aconteceu no baile?? Hehehe... no próximo capítulo... ^-^  
  
Até lá então... 


	7. The End

As Cartas Seladas: Capt. 7 O FIM  
  
Dez minutos após saírem da casa de Tomoyo eles chegaram no colégio que Touya e Yukito freqüentaram, onde seria realizado um baile de início de ano, para confraternização inicial dos alunos entre si. O pátio do colégio estava semi-escuro, iluminado apenas por algumas luzes, o baile aconteceria na quadra coberta do colégio, que estava muito bem organizada. Foi improvisado um mini-palco alto onde ficava o DJ. Por toda a quadra se encontravam aqueles globos de luz piscante, e no teto estava pendurado o maior de todos. Nos seus quatro cantos foram colocadas máquinas de gelo seco, pra dar uma atmosfera mais... interessante. Eles chegaram meia hora depois do início do baile. Enquanto iam em direção à quadra, eles viam uns casaizinhos, uns grupinhos espalhados nos cantos do pátio aberto. Assim que chegaram na quadra, Sakura puxou Shaoran e os dois se enfiaram no meio da multidão e começaram a dançar. Tomoyo já ia se virando para chamar Eriol quando viu que ele já estava dançando... com Akuya. Tomoyo ficou meio triste, meio irritada.... mas logo em seguida chegaram Chiharu e Yamazaki, que estavam dançando lá perto dela. Eles cumprimentaram Tomoyo e também se enfiaram no meio do povo. Tomoyo estava indo se sentar na arquibancada, onde estavam Naoko com um garoto do segundo ano e uma outra amiga delas quando um garoto cutuca seu braço: - Com licença... ahn... será que você gostaria de dançar... comigo? - Perguntou o garoto, que aparentava uns 13 anos (mesma idade de Tomoyo), talvez da 7ª série, explodindo de vergonha. - Ah... claro!!! Eu to sem ninguém pra dançar... pelo menos alguém aqui se importa comigo... - OBA!!! Então vamos!!! Mas... você veio sozinha ao baile? - Não... vim com uns amigos meus e alguém que eu pensei que gostasse de mim... - ... Bom... vamos dançar então! ^-^ Nesse momento começava uma música nova, uma música lenta, romântica. As luzes diminuíram, os casais se abraçavam para dançar, e os que não tinham par se isolavam em grupinhos para ficar conversando... - Eriol... - murmurou Akuya, enquanto os dois se abraçavam para dançar - Você gosta da Tomoyo? Eriol ficou um momento em silêncio - Akuya... será que você não percebe o que se passa à sua volta? - respondeu levemente irritado com a garota. - Eriol... eu tô te perguntando isso porque eu acho que você está magoando Tomoyo. Ela veio hoje ao baile imaginando ter uma noite romântica com você... e de repente ela se vê sozinha, sem ninguém... - Talvez você tenha razão... mas acho que eu não gosto dela tanto quanto ela gosta de mim, ou tanto quanto ela merece ser gostada. - Tenho certeza que ela está sentindo sua falta... vá até ela... é ela que está predestinada à você. Aproveite. - dizendo isso, ela larga Eriol e se afasta, até a arquibancada. - Akuya! Espere!!!.... Droga! Por que isso tinha que acontecer agora... será que ela não percebe que é ela quem eu .... - um casal esbarra em Eriol, quase o derrubando... ^^'... adivinha quem era??? hehehe - Eriol? O que você faz aqui sozinho?!? - Perguntou Shaoran, esticando a língua... - É que... bem... eu tava dançando com a Akuya, aí ela me disse umas coisas e foi sentar... Vou procurar Tomoyo... continuem o que vocês estavam fazendo - afastou-se Eriol, ao ver a cara de "anda logo!" de Sakura. - Nossa... que coisa né Saku.... - Shaoran foi interrompido por Sakura... pelo visto ela não tava muito afim de ouvir nada... só curtir. Aliás... ela esteve assim a semana inteira, não se sabe porquê... Eriol anda no meio do povo procurando Tomoyo, pra pedir desculpas à ela, quando a vê agarrada com o garoto que a chamou para dançar... sorrindo e falando... Eriol, fica bravo e volta até Akuya. - Ué Eriol, cadê a Tomoyo?? - Parece que ela já está acompanhada... vamos... vem dançar comigo! - Tá bem... Eriol abraça Akuya e a segura tão perto dele que parecia que o coração dele batia no peito dela e vice-versa. Seus narizes não estavam nem a um dedo de distância... Eriol não resistiu e beijou Akuya... que não ofereceu resistência, simplesmente cedeu. - Akuya, eu te amo... não quero saber nada de "predestinações", só sei que agora, nesse momento... é você que eu quero... - Eriol... - sussurra ela, um pouco antes de partir para beijá-lo novamente.  
  
······································································· ·············································  
  
Mais ou menos uma hora depois, todos se reuniram novamente num canto. Eriol de mãos dadas com Akuya, Shaoran e Sakura juntos e Tomoyo, que veio junto com o garoto. Eles conversaram um pouco e foram comprar algo para beber na cantina do colégio que tinha sido preparada para o baile, vendendo água e refrigerantes num preço... digamos... anormal. Também vendiam salgados, mas ninguém estava com fome ainda... Shaoran e Sakura sumiram... foram se sentar num dos cantos do pátio. Eriol e Akuya voltaram para o baile e o garoto, par de Tomoyo, simplesmente escafedeu-se... Lá estava Tomoyo sozinha de novo. Ela foi a um lugar isolado de todos... se sentou e começou a chorar... sozinha... apenas ela e a Lua. - Sakura, por que você está assim? - perguntou Shaoran, num dos raros momentos em que Sakura não o beijava. - Assim como, Li? - Não sei dizer... você tá mais... assim... agarrada em mim... não que isso seja ruim, claro que não, mas é estranho... você nunca foi assim comigo... tão apressada... parece isso... ^^. - É que... Li... eu preciso te contar uma coisa... - Fala Sakura... - É que... - de repente, a música pára, as luzes se apagam, todos se calam... não se ouve um só ruído... - ... aconteceu... já era... - Sakura!!! O que aconteceu??? Va-vamos ver o que está acontecendo... venha! - Shaoran estende a mão para Sakura se erguer, mas ela não o segura... - Sakura?... o que está acontecendo? O que você tem??? - Li... - Sakura se levanta - ... chegou a hora... - Como assim Sakura, do que você está falando?!?!? - Não se esqueça Li... eu te amo... e sempre vou te amar! - Sakura?!?!?!? - Adeus Li!!! - Sakura pega seu báculo e usa a carta do sono contra Shaoran, que cai no chão dormindo. - Desculpa Li... mas não posso deixar nada acontecer com você. Sakura se arruma, enxuga os olhos e corre em direção à uma presença que ela já conhecia... uma carta Clow.... a última delas... Ao chegar no local onde fôra detectada a presença, ela vê Tomoyo sentada num dos degraus da escada do pátio, cabisbaixa. - Tomoyo??? TOMOYO!!! O que você está fazendo aqui?!?!? - Sai daqui!!! - O.O!!! To-tomoyo!!! - SAI DAQUI!!!! NÃO QUERO SABER DE NINGUÉM!!! SOME DA MINHA VIDAAA!!!! - Tomoyo... num fala assim comigo... por favor... - Sakura, entre lágrimas... - EU TE ODEIOOOOO!!!!! - Berrava Tomoyo... - Hahahahaha.... isso mesmo!!! Assim que eu gosto! - dizia uma voz ao fundo. Sakura se virou para olhar melhor e verificou quem era... era o garoto que estava com Tomoyo no baile... - Vo-você?!?!? Por que está fazendo isso??? - Hahaha... bem vinda ao pesadelo, garotinha... - Quem é você?! - Eu sou tudo que há de mal... sou as trevas da noite, sou o pesadelo que persegue os fracos, sou a essência do medo... sou... O Mal... e vim aqui para espalhar meus filhos pelo mundo... mas, já vi que pra isso terei que acabar com você... o que, convenhamos, será fácil!! - Dizendo isso, ele produz cordas mágicas que envolvem Tomoyo e a apertam.... ela grita de dor... - Pare!!!! Não machuque minha amigaaaa!!! Espada, transforme-se e me ajude a libertar Tomoyo - Sakura aciona a carta da Espada e tenta cortar a corda feita pela carta Clow. - Hahaha... idiota, caiu na minha armadilha... Sakura então consegue cortar a corda e corre para abraçar Tomoyo... só que, para sua surpresa, Tomoyo a empurra... - Sai!!! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!!! - Mas... Tomoyo... por quê?? - Já disse.... hahahaha... o Mal não pode ser destruído. Aproveitei a tristeza e a mágoa dessa garota e os transformei em um dos meus sentimentos favoritos... o Ódio... agora ela está cega de ódio por todos... Hahahahaha - Seu... seu covarde!!! Vai pagar por isso!!! - Gritou Sakura, chorando. - Por favor... utilize todo seu poder para impedir o Mal.... AMOOOR!!! - Ora garota, é inútil! Essa carta não vai me atingir!!! Para surpresa da carta, o "amor" vai em direção à Tomoyo, atingindo-a e a envolvendo num círculo cor-de-rosa. - Sua... peste!!! - Ao dizer isso, a carta atira outras cordas, dessa vez negras, em Sakura, prendendo-a. - Hahahaha... agora você vai ver o que é sofrer... Yue te mostrou um mundo sem amor... eu irei te mostrar o mundo... sem o "bem"... o MEU mundo!!! Sakura começa a ter uma visão... As coisas parecem girar ao seu redor. Tudo escurece... Alguns flashes aparecem em meio à escuridão... vultos se arrastando pelas ruas... árvores mortas, secas... o dia virara noite, não se via mais o sol através de uma espessa camada cinza. As casas, em ruínas... corpos estirados ao chão com abutres sobrevoando-os, alguns poucos seres vivos que sobreviviam naquele mundo. Via-se nos tais vultos perambulantes uma expressão de dor e medo, isso nos que ainda possuíam algum músculo ou face para projetá-las. Sakura se via... parada sozinha no meio de algo que um dia fôra sua escola. Ela começa a tremer... a correr em disparada para lugar nenhum, tropeça num braço e cai no chão... e chora... - Hahahaha... que tal esta visão... linda não? Eu diria... perfeita!!! - ... - Que foi garotinha? Ficou sem palavras? Hahahahaha! Talvez você esteja querendo conhecer esse mundo de perto, não é? Mas não se preocupe... logo logo isso vai acontecer... e então você poderá continuar a chorar... hahahahaha - Não... - murmura Sakura... quase inaudível. - Como? - NÃO!!! Não vou permitir que isso aconteça!!!! - Ah... sério?? Como uma pequena garotinha como você pode me impedir... sinceramente... - a carta faz um movimento de mão e as cordas apertam mais Sakura, que berra de dor... - Sabe... pensando bem... essa dor não é nada pra você, não é mesmo? Mas... que tal a dor... dele! - A carta atira cordas que prendem Shaoran... não sem antes acordá-lo. - Shaoran!!! - Hahaha... acho que vai ser mais interessante pra você vê-lo morrer, não é mesmo? - Sa... Sakura... Não se preocupe comigo... tente não odiar a carta... é isso que ela quer... que você sinta ódio... não faça iss.. - Shaoran não pôde terminar de falar... a carta quebrou seu pescoço... e o atirou no chão. - SHAORAN!!!! - Sakura olha abismada... Nunca pensou em ver seu amor morrendo... - Hahahaha... acho que apertei forte demais... bom... isso não é problema... ainda temos aquela garotinha ali - disse apontando para Tomoyo. - Você não vai conseguir pegá-la... - Hummm... vamos ver... - a Carta atira novamente uma de suas cordas que é brevemente barrada pela carta do Amor... mas acaba quebrando essa barreira e pegando Tomoyo.... - Hehehe... acho que dessa vez você errou garotinha... - To-tomoyo!!! - Sakura abaixa a cabeça... - Acho que com essa vai ser mais rápido... - e novamente a carta utiliza a corda para quebrar um pescoço... dessa vez de Tomoyo. - Ah... esqueci de avisar... eles só voltarão à vida se você me matar... por tanto, trate se esquecer que eles existiram... Hahahahaha! - Não se preocupe... logo os trarei de volta... mesmo que para isso eu tenha que destruir você... - disse Sakura calmamente. - HAHAHHAA... não diga besteira garotinha!!!! - Amigos... me perdoem... mas... não tenho escolha... Uma luz começa a emanar de Sakura, fazendo as cordas se soltarem... ela ergue seu báculo. Um feixe de luz vem do céu e toca diretamente no báculo. - Aprenda... a luz sempre vence as trevas, o dia sempre nasce após a noite, mesmo que demore um pouco mais... o amor sempre vence o medo... e o bem... sempre vence o mal!!! Agora... vou lhe mostrar o poder da minha estrela!!! - Sakura abaixa o báculo, de modo que a estrela de sua ponta fique sobre seu coração, e então toca seu peito com o báculo. Nesse momento, uma luz "cegante" sai de Sakura... Seu báculo se transforma em uma flecha, um arco surge em suas mãos. Sakura flutua no ar, surgindo sob ela o círculo mágico, e sobre ela uma luz que vinha, aparentemente, do céu. - Você não me deixou outra alternativa... prefiro a vida dos meus amigos, a vida das pessoas que eu amo e a vida do mundo à minha. Sei que é uma dura decisão, mas foi para isso que eu fui escolhida, e não vou decepcionar no meu momento final. Prefiro partir por um mundo de bondade, amor e harmonia e confiar que as pessoas assim o farão à viver num mundo como o que você me mostrou... só espero que as pessoas façam bom proveito dele... Poder da Minha Estrela, absorva a essência de mim neste momento, e a utilize para extinguir de uma vez por todas todo o mal!!! - E assim foi feito... o báculo/flecha iluminou-se multicoloridamente e foi disparado atingindo em cheio a última das cartas Clow. - Bom... hehe... fiz meu trabalho... obrigado amigos... espero que aceitem o que aconteceu... Shaoran... te amo... e meu amor por você continuará por todo o sempre... Sakura vira um anjo e sobe ao céu... Seus amigos voltam à vida e o mundo vive um looongo período de paz e harmonia, sem mais guerras, sem terrorismo, sem violência... como deveria ser...  
  
.:FiM:.  
  
Obrigado por tudo... obrigado por lerem, obrigado por suportarem meus erros (que não devem ter sido poucos... ^^''), obrigado por terem paciência... obrigado mesmo!!! Jinn, valeu mesmo, valeu por deixar eu compartilhar essa minha idéia com o povo que também gosta de Sakura... assim como eu... ^^'''... Bom... até algum dia!!! =D ^Shaoran^ Ps.: Espero que não me crucifiquem pelo desfecho da história... ^^'' 


End file.
